


Playing in the Dark

by saltypeachylil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casino AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, Las Vegas, M/M, Mafia AU, Multiple Orgasms, Oikawa gets railed on a mahagony desk, Organized Crime, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, the plot is knives are sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypeachylil/pseuds/saltypeachylil
Summary: Away from the gambling tables and slot machines, the back of the casino is quiet. The carpet is more plush; Oikawa can feel the difference through his shoes. It makes staying silent easier. He quickly palms each dark wooden panel on the wall searching for invisible seams and tapping to check each one’s tone, hoping to figure out which one hides the secret room.“Oh? What do we have here?” says a smooth voice suddenly in his ear. Oikawa is paralyzed as the stranger pins his arms behind his back and presses a knife to his throat. Fuck. He shouldn’t have let his guard down.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Playing in the Dark

Oikawa manages to sneak into the back of the casino without attracting the attention of the guards. It had taken a few days of observation to figure out there was a secret room in the back hallways. Tonight’s mission: learn its exact location and gain access. This was going to be complicated so Hanamaki and Matsukawa had made up a few flyers advertising a three dollar shot night and dropped them up and down the university’s greek row. That should keep security more than busy enough. 

Thank god for the University of Las Vegas, right?

Away from the gambling tables and slot machines, the back of the casino is quiet. The carpet is more plush; Oikawa can feel the difference through his shoes. It makes staying silent easier. He quickly palms each dark wooden panel on the wall searching for invisible seams and tapping to check each one’s tone, hoping to figure out which one hides the secret room.    
  


“Oh? What do we have here?” says a smooth voice suddenly in his ear. Oikawa is paralyzed as the stranger pins his arms behind his back and presses a knife to his throat.  _ Fuck. He shouldn’t have let his guard down.  _

As the stranger pulls him backwards Oikawa swings his left foot out, successfully causing the stranger’s knees to buckle. He uses the opportunity to roll his shoulders, releasing the hidden blade on his arm swiftly to his palm. The stranger, anticipating this move, counters by charging towards Oikawa and throwing a quick jab of his fist against his outer thigh. 

Oikawa twists to dodge the assailant’s knife aimed for his torso, slicing his shirt. He stumbles and falls onto the rough carpet. 

_ “Shit.”  _ He can feel the sting of his wrong assumption that only his shirt had been compromised. And now he’s lost sight of the assailant. Oikawa struggles to get up, blood and adrenaline thrumming through his veins. His own blade dropped just out of reach on the floor next to him. 

He’s pushed back against the floor as his fingers brush against the handle of his own blade. The air in his lungs leaves with a sharp hiss. 

“I’m only going to ask this once. Who sent you?” The fury in the assailant’s brown eyes is captivating and exciting. Strands of silver hair fall across his forehead, giving the man an angelic sort of glow against the dark lighting in the hallway. Oikawa is suddenly reminded that Lucifer was an angel. He holds his tongue. 

The man sits on top of Oikawa, trapping his body with his thighs and his arms with one hand above his head, holding a knife with the other. Oikawa knows he could flip their positions but the heat rising in his throat keeps him suspended just within arm’s reach of the enticingly powerful man above him. The man whose patience has now worn out. 

He leans forward and presses the knife against Oikawa’s throat once again. The sudden friction of his weight shifting causes Oikawa’s breath to catch in his throat. This does not go unnoticed. Oikawa sees the threat of a smirk on his attacker’s face. Oikawa wants more. 

In the blink of an eye the man kicks Oikawa’s blade across the carpet down the hallway and fully shifts his body to pin Oikawa down. The action makes him dizzy with want that is only heightened as he feels the man’s breath against his neck. 

“Oh so this is how we’re going to play. I see.” 

Oikawa hisses in pleasure as hands roam through his hair, down his neck across his shoulders. 

The angelic man’s smile grows more wicked and sinful as he twirls and spins his own blade quickly between his fingers. Oikawa can’t tear his eyes away at each flash of silver between nimble fingers twiddling with the sharp weapon above his chest. Oikawa’s body heats as he imagines what those fingers would feel like against his skin. Before he can will the thought away, the man taps the dull edge of the blade against the buttons at his sternum. 

Oikawa is helpless, watching as the blade pushes and separates the buttons down his shirt exposing his chest. The man’s smirk grows more deadly as he unwraps Oikawa, quickly drawn to the second sheath fastened to his waist. Oikawa bucks his hips but the man just slides back and holds him down. The fabric of his shirt falls from his shoulders revealing a long thin sprig of rosemary sketched above his heart. The man rolls his eyes. 

“Always the sentimental types that come from Seijoh. We have no qualms against you nor do we intend to continue in this turf war now that we’ve won against Shiratorizawa. We can negotiate something.” The last part comes out as a purr. The man’s hands don’t move from the fasteners of Oikawa’s hidden sheath. His fingertips lightly graze the skin, unbuckling the straps and taking Oikawa’s blade out, holding it to the light above them. Oikawa is open and vulnerable. The urge to roll his hips up, seeking more friction is a tempting offer. The man is either a psychic or an expert in reading Oikawa’s body because he traces the dull edge of his blade down Oikawa’s chest delicately to not draw blood but possessive so that it leaves faint red welts.

No one has come down the hallway since he snuck in earlier; he’s been distracted by the man’s beauty and raw magnetism. There’s no way a group of drunk sorority girls could give him this much of an opening. This man must be a powerful member of Karasuno. He’s already fallen from the graces of getting out uncompromised, might as well enjoy it before returning back to home base to face Iwaizumi and Matsukawa’s wrath. 

Oikawa gives in to the temptation and surges up to meet the man’s lips, stealing back some of the power with his own hunger. After a moment their kiss breaks, the man bites and marks and claims Oikawa, the intruder who thought he could be in control. Oikawa’s senses give into the push and pull as the man’s grip pulls him closer. A struggle for dominance, sly and sinking reminiscent of Oikawa’s own attempts to enter the walls of this guarded place are turned back with the power and intensity of this man’s heated kiss. 

Oikawa melts. 

His hands trace the man’s jaw and neck while he feels the bliss of fingertips trailing his stomach down to his thighs. Oikawa moans as his legs spread, giving more and more to this dangerous man. Each kiss, each bite, each tug and roll adds heat, bubbling to the surface. 

The man snakes his hands through Oikawa’s hair and tugs sharply. The moan Oikawa lets out only adds to the fire and the man roughly pulls both of them off the floor and into the secret room he had just caught Oikawa trying to break into. 

_ So that’s where that panel was _ , his mind supplies somewhere beyond the haze of lust. He commits that detail of information to memory along with the heat of piercing devilish eyes and the thrilling danger of a cool blade. 

In a whirlwind, Oikawa’s back is pressed against a dark wooden desk. He hisses and arches at the sudden coolness. Papers and knick knacks fall onto the floor with a thud but the man is unbothered by the mess. That must mean this is his office but that doesn’t give Oikawa any clues as to the identity of the man ravishing him.

The sound of moans and breathy pants fill the room now buzzing with potential and desire. Oikawa’s pants are quickly thrown across the office before he can get the chance to register the sound of the door clicking and locking shut. No one will be able to hear them. Oikawa’s moans stutter and groan louder with the silver haired man’s fingers circling the head of his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. 

  
  


“If you’re going to moan like a whore all night, at least moan my name, Tooru.” 

The built up tension shatters, freezing waves run down his spine. How does this man know his given name? In whose lair has Oikawa found himself now vulnerable?

“Shhhh Tooru. Don’t think and just  _ feel.”  _ The man gently cradles Oikawa’s jaw with the same hand still holding a knife, the sharp blade just millimeters from grazing the skin on his neck as he rolls their cocks together, bringing Oikawa’s hazy lust back. 

“Then gi-ve ahhh- give it to me.” He chokes out fully surrendering as the man shoves his hand to wrap around his cock giving intentionally slow and teasing strokes.

The man presses his face into Oikawa’s neck, leaving little bites along the soft flesh there. “Koushi,” he finally reveals in a low voice. “If you’re going to beg then use my name.”

Each mewl and moan becomes sweeter as Oikawa calls out his name. Over and over. Koushi pushes and pulls Oikawa’s body through orgasm with short and fast strokes. 

While Oikawa catches his breath from the first orgasm, he searches for the stash of lube and condoms. 

Koushi pushes his legs apart, settling in between them and wrapping Oikawa’s thighs around his head. 

“Yes, Tooru. Yes, baby, that’s so good for me,” he praises as Oikawa’s breaths quicken and his cock twitches again with interest. Koushi takes care to give him long slow strokes before unbuckling his own belt. He hears Koushi’s soft sigh as the head of his cock presses against Oikawa’s entrance. 

Oikawa’s body arches with the insertion of Koushi’s first two fingers. His toes curl at the stretching sensation. 

Koushi curls and twists his fingers, slowly at first then gradually increasing to a brutal pace that causes Oikawa’s fingers to grasp the edges of the desk.  Oikawa’s thighs tighten around him as he massages his prostate. Precome drips from Oikawa’s reddened cock off his stomach and onto Koushi’s desk. There was no stopping the loud moans coming from Oikawa’s swollen lips. Koushi continues curling and scissoring his fingers as Oikawa tosses his head back, hips rolling back onto his fingers.

Koushi's grin grows even more deadly. There's an air of amusement with his actions. A puff of amusement that comes along with the knowledge he has absolute control over Oikawa's body. Oikawa has completely fallen, utterly ensnared by this devil's trap.

In spite of the circumstances, Oikawa relishes in this feeling of being so carefully attended to. He wouldn't have called his predicament before tonight a “dry spell” so to say, but it has been a while. He is tired of Matsukawa and Hanamaki trying to force him to get laid. Sex won’t solve his problems but this right here with Koushi is not a problem at all. 

Oikawa opens his eyes at the sound of Koushi ripping open a gold foil packet, watching with anticipation as he rolls the latex covering over himself. Oikawa repositions himself to the edge of the desk, moving closer while keeping his thighs tight around Koushi’s head. 

Both men moan in pleasure as Koushi enters him. The corners of Koushi’s mouth come up in a sinful smirk, the only warning Oikawa gets before his chin is yanked forward. Koushi bites into Oikawa’s swollen lips, eliciting a gasp at the sensation of teeth and Koushi fucking into him.

Oikawa digs his fingers into Koushi’s shoulders, trying to match the rough and fast rhythm. Slips of skin against skin. Koushi moves Oikawa’s long legs to wrap around his waist, bringing the two closer. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck Koushi please.” 

Koushi pulls Oikawa impossibly closer to bite at Oikawa’s collarbones and neck. Koushi’s pace quickens, fucking in and out of Oikawa’s warm heat faster and faster until both reach climax.

_ “Tooru!”  _

_ “Koushi!” _

After catching his breath and regaining some of his wits, Oikawa catches his first real glimpse of Koushi’s body. He had taken off his shirt at some point and while looking around his office (hopefully for something to clean up with), Oikawa finally sees the crow’s wings tattooed to his back. 

He admires the artwork that fits across Koushi’s back down his body, thick and detailed. Each feather with intricate but not gaudy detailing. It was impressive. 

It takes a second longer to realize what exactly he is looking at. 

Oikawa’s heart starts to race again, knowing that he is looking at the back of Karasuno’s enigmatic leader. A man who no one could identify because of his elusiveness and the way not one member of Karasuno would refer to him directly. Every encounter with the boss of Karasuno had ended with scavenger hunts looking for pieces of former member’s body parts in dumpsters around the city. The only clues left behind bloodied crows wings.

  
  


Koushi was Karasuno’s control tower, their mastermind. The man behind countless deaths in the city and Oikawa’s own gang. The thought of what just happened, made Oikawa’s stomach curdle with anxiety and fear. 

Oikawa had just gotten himself entangled into Karasuno, too quickly and too deeply. The wink Koushi gave him before he slipped out of the office left Oikawa reeling. 

_ Well fuck. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow what a ride huh? That was fun! I wonder what happens next?
> 
> Thank you so so much to [Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz) for being the best beta anyone could ask for. Everyone go check out her work and then say thank you for encouraging this brainrot.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saltypeachylil/status/1370185181152354306?s=19)


End file.
